A Faithful Friend Lost
by caseymac42
Summary: Mike Stoker mourns the passing of his best friend.


"A Faithful Friend Lost"

Spencer was his best friend. Six months earlier he had been diagnosed with bone cancer. At one time very active, he enjoyed long hikes, swimming, and lazy days on the beach. However in recent weeks, he had been relegated to spending his days in bed.

Knowing that Spencer's days were numbered, Mike decided to take some time off to help care for his sick friend. They spent the days reminiscing about the last ten years as best friends, and the nights sitting quietly, resting and taking comfort in each other's company.

When Sunday night came, Mike sensed the end was near. He stayed up all night, making sure that Spencer knew he was not alone.

"Spence, anytime you want to go…go ahead. I know you are tired…your job on Earth is finished."

His friend looked up at him with tired brown eyes and acknowledged the deep friendship the two had between them. At last a few final breaths and Spencer succumbed to his illness.

Mike looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"1:15 AM." Sitting quietly in the dimly lit room, Mike watched as Spencer lay still.

After waiting an hour, Mike walked out back to his shed and pulled out a shovel. He was determined to give his friend a proper burial. Deciding on a secluded corner of his back yard, Mike started to dig the hole by the light of the back porch light.

Digging for an hour, Mike then returned inside and went to Spencer's bedside. Lifting him up, he carried his friend outside and gently placed him in the hole.

Looking down at his beloved friend, he remembered all the good times they had shared. Just because Spencer was a dog, a very handsome black lab, the loss didn't hurt Mike any less. After saying a short prayer, he started to cover him back up.

When he was finished, he went back into the house, showered and tried to get some sleep. He had called Hank earlier in the evening and told him that he'd be returning to work the next day.

In the locker room at the start of the next shift, Mike was in the process of tying his boots, when Marco, a big animal lover himself, entered the room and saw the tired sad look on his friend's face.

"Spence crossed over?" Marco asked softly.

Mike nodded his head. "Yep…just after 1 AM."

"I'm sorry, Mike…I know what he meant to you. Anything I can do for you?"

The engineer smiled weakly, appreciative of his friend's concern.

"No, I'm alright, but thanks."

"When we get off shift…I'll go to my church and light a candle for him."

Mike stood in awe at hearing his friend's offer.

"You'd do that for me…for him?"

"Sure, why not? Animals are God's children too. Losing a pet is like losing a family member…and we all know that Spencer was your best friend. It doesn't hurt any less just because he happened to be an animal and not a person. You're welcome to come with me."

"I…I don't think I'd know what to do…religion was never my thing."

Marco smiled warmly at his friend. "That's okay…you'll know what to do. I think it'll do you good. Think about it…I'll see you out there."

Through the shift, Mike's friends could see how upset he was at losing his faithful companion. They did their best to support him and give him some space at the same time. In the six years that the crew had been together, none of them could ever remember a camping trip or get together at someone's house in which Spencer wasn't there beside Mike.

When Wednesday morning arrived, marking the end of a very long shift, Mike sat on the locker room bench debating what to do. Seeing his friend sitting there, Marco came over to him.

"So, you'll come with me Mike?" Marco asked hopefully.

Mike nodded his head. "Yeah, I think so."

Marco smiled warmly at the engineer, glad that he was able to convince him to come. He knew that it would help Mike to deal a little bit with the loss of his friend.

Agreeing to meet at the church, the two friends got out of their cars.

Once in the church, Marco led Mike to the small chapel where candles were lit.

As Mike looked around, he was amazed at all the candles that were lit.

"Go ahead…light a candle. God will listen."

Mike hesitated briefly before taking a candle and lighting it, and then sitting down in a chair in front of it.

"God, I don't know if you're listening….and I don't even know if I have the right to ask you this but…could you please take care of Spencer for me…it would mean a lot to me if you could. He was a great dog and a good friend…my best friend in fact, and very loyal. I will miss him, but knowing that he was in your good hands…it would make me feel better. Just see what you can do, okay?"

Mike bowed his head. He started to tear up at the thought of going home to an empty house. Whenever he was on shift, his neighbors would come over and take good care of Spencer, but as soon as Mike returned home, Spencer was all over him. His life would never be the same.

Marco looked over at Mike.

"You ready to go?"

Mike nodded his head, wiping his cheeks at the same time.

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me here, Marco…it helped."

"Good, I'm glad." Marco replied with a sympathetic smile.

Before Mike got up from the chair, he once again looked up.

"Spence…good bye my friend…I'll never forget you, boy."

THE END

_Author's notes: I wrote this story two years ago and had dedicated this story to my beloved greyhound Spencer who we had to put down at the ripe old age of 14 ½ years old. He wasn't sick, but could no longer get up or walk. I still miss him very much, as he too was one of my best friends, but I would like to believe that he's in God's good hands. Good bye my friend!_


End file.
